


Prologue to What It's Really Like. Zianourry

by LetsbeAwesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I suck and accidentally deleted this., M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeAwesome/pseuds/LetsbeAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue to WIRL. I'm an idot. Please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue to What It's Really Like. Zianourry

_**Four years wasted......** _

_**  
**_Niall couldn't believe that the man he had loved for so long could be capable of doing this. Could hurt him this bad.

Was it Niall's fault? 

Did he do something to make Aiden do this?

Did he not satisfy his needs?

Did he not lovehim enough?

Did Niall love him  _too much?_

Thinking back through the years they had been together, he didn't really see any thing he did wrong. There may have been times that he was maybe a bit clingy but other than that nothing. So why did he do it. What drove him to do something not only painful to his boyfriend but others as well.

   Niall wiped at the tears streaming down his face, trying to will them to stop. He look at the man he had given hi whole heart to in the hopes he would take care of it.  But instead he threw it out carelessly.

"Did you even love me? Or did you just feel sorry for me?"His voice hoarse from trying to hold back sobs. 

Aiden looked up from the floor and met tearful cerulean blue eyes, " I don't know." He answered quietly.

All the emotions running through Niall suddenly stopped. He felt  _numb._  All the  anger, betrayal, and pain just weren't there anymore. 

>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~

Aiden had expected sobs, screaming, thrashing, and possibly broken plates, but this was much worse. 

  He watched as Niall's face smoothed out of the grimance it had been in since he found out, and calmly get up and walk in to their bedroom. Aiden followed the smaller boy and watched as he took out a duffle bag and started packing.

He hadn't expected his, it didn't regret what he did really, he just didn't expect Niall to leave him. But he didn't stop him. he watched on as Niall calmly packed away anything that would fit in the bag. He knew that what he did was unforgivable, he hadn't really cared though. He did love Niall, he really did. But he knew it just be harder for both of them if he admits it. Niall needed time, that's all. Niall would be back. He always came back. 

>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~~>~> 

  Niall had to leave. He knew he couldn't do this anymore. So he finished packing his clothes and other nessecities, grabbed his phone, and walked out to the bedroom. Leaving Aiden to follow silently behind him. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed his wallet and opened the drawer that held extra cash. Pulling it all out and folding it into the worn piece of leather, he also pick up his passport and put in his front pocket. Turning towards the door and pulling on his jacket, he took the flat key off the key ring and dropped it onto the table. 

Giving Aiden one last emotionless look, he turned the handle and walked out into the rain. And out of Aiden's life forever. 

 Little did he know he was going to meet four lads  who would change his life forever.

   But for better or for worse?


End file.
